1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for reversing the direction of an automotive wheeled vehicle of the type that can be positioned between the drive shaft and the wheels of said vehicle, as well as a transmission that integrates such a direction-reversing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
To date, such direction-reversing devices have been rarely used because they require that the vehicle be completely stopped and that the clutch sleeve elements no longer rotate for switching from forward to reverse or vice versa. The drivers of such vehicles rarely take such precautions so the risks of fracture are significant.
In addition, today such direction-reversing devices are dangerous for the user of the vehicle. Actually, when direction is reversed at high speed, it is noted that the vehicle bucks and the front wheels of the tractor lift to a considerable extent and can cause the vehicle to turn over.